yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 35
January 17, 2018 TBA |opening = With the Wind |ending = Writing Life |screenplay = Shin Yoshdia |director = Tomohiro Matsukawa |animation director = Yuri Yamamura |episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 1) |previous = Episode 34 |next = Episode 36}}'Other Lost Incident''' is the thirty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It first aired in Japan on January 17, 2018. In Canada will air on December 29, 2018. Synopsis In order to save LINK VRAINS from destruction, Playmaker heads to the Tower of Hanoi. However, standing in his way is Spectre that he beats Blue Angel! Playmaker tries to deal big damage to Spectre, but Spectre’s Sun Avalon combo prevents him from doing that. In this Duel, Playmaker learns about Spectre’s shocking past… Featured Duel Spectre vs. Playmaker vs. Playmaker.]] The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. Turn 1: Spectre Spectre Normal Summons "San Seed Genius Loci" (0/???). He uses "Genius Loci" to Link Summon "San Avalon Dryas" (0/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Spectre Sets a card. Turn 2: Playmarker Playmaker activates the effect of "Bitlooper" in his hand, sending a Level 2 or lower monster from his hand to the GY to Special Summon it. He sends the Level 1 "Latency" from his hand to the GY and Special Summons "Bitlooper" (1500/2000) in Attack Position. Playmaker uses "Bitlooper" to Link Summon "Link Disciple" (500/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. He then Special Summons "Link Infra-Flier" (0/1800) in Attack Position to the zone "Link Disciple" Next to the Link, by its own effect. Playmaker uses "Link Infra-Flier" to Link Summon "Link Devotee" (500/LINK-1/↑) to the bottom Next to the Link of "Link Disciple", but since it was Special Summoned, Playmaker cannot Link Summon Link-3 or higher Link Monsters for the rest of the turn. He then activates the effect of "Link Disciple", where once per turn, he can Release a monster "Link Disciple" Next to the Link to draw a card, then place one card in his hand to the bottom of his Deck. Playmaker then activates "Link Devotee"'s effect. Since it was released, Playmaker can summon 2 "Link Tokens" (0/0) in Defense Position. He then Normal Summons "Cyberse Gadget" (1400/300), and then activates its effect, where since it was Normal Summoned, Playmaker can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from his GY in Defense Position but its effects are negated. He Special Summons "Latency" (0/0) in Defense Position. Playmaker uses "Latency" and "Cyberse Gadget" to Link Summon "Binal Sorceress" (1600/LINK-2/←→) to the Extra Monster Zone "Link Disciple" points to. Since it was sent from the field to the GY, Playmaker activates "Cyberse Gadget"'s effect, Special Summoning 1 "Gadget Token" to his field in Defense Position. He then uses "Gadget Token" and "Link Disciple" to Link Summon "Multi Sledgehammer" (1000/LINK-2/↓→) to "Binal Sorceress"'s left Next to the Link. He then uses 2 "Link Token"'s to Link Summon "Binal Blader" (1800/LINK-2/←→) to "Binal Sorceress"'s right Next to the Link. "Binal Sorceress" attacks "San Avalon Dryas", however it cannot be targeted for an attack, but does not prevent direct attacks, so "Binal Sorceress" attacks Spectre directly (Spectre: 4000 → 2400 LP). Spectre activates the effect of "San Avalon Dryas". Once per turn, during either player's turn, if he takes battle or effect damage, Spectre can Special Summon 1 "San Vine" Link monster from his Extra Deck to a zone "San Avalon Dryas" Next to the Link, and if he does, he gains LP equal to the damage he took. Spectre Special Summons "San Vine Gardna" (600/LINK-1/↑) (Spectre: 2400 → 4000 LP). Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Playmaker Spectre Characters in Order of Appearance Cast References http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/program/detail/201801/23144_201801171825.html Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 1